


Expertease

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing, lots of banter and me trying to be funny, no angst allowed-, thats the premise of this pornfest, vitya is weak for yuuri katsukis ass and general person as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “If I make you cum first, you’re gonna have to be my coach, Victor.”It all starts on that dizzy, drunken banquet night, where they're both too out of it, and only Victor remembers anything. Fast forward a year later, Victor's in Hasetsu and in Yuuri's heart. They both pine and thirst for each other, and Yuuri's trying his darnest to deal with his newfound sexual feelings for his lifelong idol and (now) coach.And he might not know it, but it's definitely killing Victor softly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we straight up start off with victor literally ejaculating in his pants. 
> 
> inspired by this artwork I saw but I really cant find (IM SO PISSED ABOUT IT) the artist's name was yuckitie or something? Somewhere along those lines, please help me out if you know the correct spelling
> 
> EDIT: Y'ALL HELPED ME FIND THE ARTIST THANK YOU SO MUCH!! link here: http://yuckittie.tumblr.com/post/156244509288/yuuri-chill
> 
> here is a dub-con warning because they're both like drunk as SHIT here, there's a break if you don't wish to read it!!

“If I make you cum first, you’re gonna have to be my coach, Victor.”

Yuuri’s brains had melted out of his ears, the effects of 16 glasses of champagne and years of soppy, wide-eyed admiration kicking in. 

He didn’t know what he was doing, exactly. He’d seen it in some movie, and it just felt so right, so good- there was no one else he wanted to do it with. He twisted his hips slowly and pushed down harder into his idol’s crotch, who drew in a sharp breath. Victor was so gorgeous like that, gasping softly, tie half off and hair all messy, and Yuuri loved how sliding the painfully full and hard erection in between the cheeks of his ass made him furrow his brows more. 

“Ah, slow down, my love I’m so-” Victor finally spoke, his expression twisting even further. 

Yuuri giggled. He was so handsome and all on the ice but up close he was so cute too- especially like this, biting his lip like that. Yuuri liked cute guys. So he decided to play with the beautiful, _adorable_ Victor even further. He began to bounce faster, mercilessly grinding and grinding and grinding into Victor’s arousal, and- oh, was he getting hard himself? 

Then, he saw it- he saw what _debauched_ meant when Victor suddenly jerked his hips up into his ass, the friction of those formal pants into his boxer briefs. And oh god, his hands, his hands sculpted with finest detail- they flew onto Yuuri’s thighs, gripping him for dear life, veins tensing and knuckles whiting out.  He was almost too distracted by them to catch the living legend’s eyes scrunched shut, his mouth gaping and silent in a shout that he couldn’t release, all tied up in a pretty bow of lost control and embarrassment. A dampness began to seep through his stiff and formal fabric, and into Yuuri’s pants.

Yuuri climbed off his future coach, examining the dark, wet patch in his grey suit where he had came.  
  
Rendered foolish by the alcohol, he leaned back down to giggle, “That was really fast.”

 

* * *

 

Fortunately or unfortunately for Victor, Yuuri remembers nothing of the time he made the Russian man spoil his Armani suit with the power of his bubble butt.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was convinced he had no powers against the man at all.

If physical contact didn’t do him in, surely, Victor’s enchanting, powerful hands would. After all, they had commanded his eyes across the screen for a decade, and always added themselves effortlessly to Victor’s routines. When he played a tragic marionette, they would lift delicately as if attached to strings, pulling him across the ice before twisting almost inanimately as the invisible strings threw him into a jump. If he had to play a forceful, strong general, they commanded him, making his body a one man army forging into battle.

But such powerful hands, off the ice, took a life of their own, playfully tugging at his wrist, the hem of his shirt, tipping his chin to look in Victor’s stupidly blue eyes.

Worst of all, his fingers were so abnormally long, so overly soft to the touch, and it made Yuuri’s mouth absolutely water. He’d heard of strange things people _liked_ before, like feet and clowns and neon underwear, but Victor’s hands could’ve been even ugly to some.

Their uneven, knobbly imperfections made Yuuri even more fixated and it made him feel like a creepy _lecher_.

A warm sense of want pulsed through him ever since they met in the onsen, but he didn’t know what to do with it. Victor made a lot of strange innuendos, but it was difficult to picture him taking part in them at first, but after some discreet research and reading, he began to realize that if it was him, he honestly wouldn’t mind at all.

 “My eyes are up here, Yuuri,” Victor laughed, “why, are you looking at my strong arms?”

 Yuuri shrunk into himself. He shook his head too vigorously.

 “So do you like, like, those gym rat type guys? With the really huge arms and pecs and stuff? Should I go into bodybuilding after this?” Victor teases, eyes sparkling.

 It made Yuuri laugh. Pumping iron was Mari’s strong suit, but he wasn’t sure of what to think of a Victor with large, pillowy pecs. A beefy version of him would be… kind of like a cute grey teddy bear, but he was perfection either way.

“I heard using so much orange tan oil makes you lose your hair.”

Victor pouts and scoots closer to Yuuri with the soppiest puppy-eyed expression he can manage.

 “But you’ll still think I’m cute, right?” He whined.

 “You don’t have to worry. Old men are very sweet.”

 “You will be a sweet old man, you’ll still have all this hair when you’re older.”

 Soon, his soft, cold fingers card through Yuuri’s tangled mess, brushing past his scalp and Yuuri’s too entranced by the sensation to feel anything but a slight tinge of shame. He bit his lip and looked up at Victor, who pouted about how thick his hair was and, oh, if only he would stop being so lazy and bother to do herbal treatments or something-

 His voice moved on it’s own accord. “What do you find attractive?”

 It was a dumb question, and Yuuri felt a part of himself shrivel up and die. He knew whatever answer his coach gave him, he’d feel some sort of disappointment.

Victor looked straight into his eyes with the most reverent smile.

 “I like the booty.”

 Yuuri choked with laughter. A little weight lifted off his chest- he was half expecting him to rattle off a list of educational, physical and mental requirements down to grinding detail, just like how he wanted a jump, a step sequence or an emotion portrayed. But no, all he wanted was the goddamn booty. Once he caught his breath and Victor stopped complaining about his laughing, he looked back at him with a little more confidence. He’s a grown man, and he’s barely flirted in his life, but he decided that, in that moment, the sudden confidence would surprise Victor the way the Russian skater always, always has.

“You must really like me, then.”

Victor huffed and raised an annoyed eyebrow. Yuuri swallowed a knife of rejection.

* * *

 Between you, Victor and I, it was quite obvious.

* * *

 

Thus, this was the conclusion: Victor was allowed to prod to no end, calling him every Russian pet name he could find, but he wasn’t allowed to reciprocate. It was _unfair,_ and the worse voices in his head told him that this was all a convoluted form of method training so he could bring out his Eros McSexual even more when he was performing.  

 Training- that was tough. Very tough. Hella tough. But that was the sort of pain he personally chose.  

But shopping with your overly flirtatious lifelong idol-coach and now crush? Haha. Why’d he have to be such a late bloomer for this sorta shit? Oh right, he skipped that whole middle school bad romance phase because he was busy slogging his ass off on the ice in part due to his burning admiration of said lifelong idol-coach who just happened to be overwhelmingly flirtatious. He _did_ have a bad college dating phase, which was mainly bad because 1. the only other people who bothered asking him out were weeaboos, 2. the only other guy he'd ever tried to sleep with was positively too annoying to feel sexy around and kept talking about how funny it was that he was a chubby figure skater. 

So, the shopping trip was supposed to be a bit of a time off, to see how the surrounding areas had developed when he was away. With the amount of travelling and formal photos he’d have to do if he made it to the rest of the season, his wardrobe of ratty sweatpants wasn’t going to cut it. Maybe it was alright by Celestino’s side, where he looked like a kid being heralded by a booming Italian uncle, but with someone as prolific as Victor he felt he needed to dress just a little better. He tried his best to sneak off right after training, but Victor caught him as soon as he stepped out of rink showers to leave for the station. He gave into his pleas and they made their way to a nearby mall together, and after getting distracted by a whole host of 100 yen shops, Victor finally managed to drag himself and Yuuri into a few clothing stores. 

 After quite too long he managed to pick out a bunch of things he knew he didn’t have- a soft, woven shirt and a pair of camel coloured chinos.

 The blue and teal threads matched how dark his hair was, and the show of collarbone brought out a bit of appeal that wasn’t like the sort of raw display he had put up on the ice. It was… coquettish.

The pants were a different story.  
  
He couldn’t quite fit into any of the store sizes properly- whatever could fit his thighs and butt were way too loose around his waist and the shins. His (face) cheeks burned as the material strained to stretch around there and skimmed comfortably everywhere else.

“Yuuuuuri? Can I come in?”

“It’s, uh, a little tight in here.”

“You know I have a good eye for this stuff.”

He pulled the sweater further down before unlatching the door. 

Victor stepped inside and latched the door behind them, and the temperature in the small space shot up. The entire situation was a mistake. He could feel the older man’s breath tickling his neck, his expensive cologne fogging up his brain.

“Oh, this is quite different from what you usually wear, Yuuri,” he hummed, voice low. “I don’t think your sweater’s meant to be pulled down that far though.”

Yuuri froze as he felt Victor’s hands on his back, his eyes lingering a bit too long on him. He felt his face grow hot, his breathing louder.

He swore Victor’s tone dipped half an octave. “Also, you have to alter the back of your pants.”  
  
Yuuri gulped. “I could just get another pair of sweat-”

 “No, I like this on you. It’s very sexy.” Victor cut in far too quickly, and Yuuri _snapped_.

 He took a step back closer into Victor’s chest, and looked at him with the most innocent gaze he could manage with such dirty thoughts running through his head. Then, he went in for the kill.

 “Could you show me how many inches I’d have to alter this?” He asked, taking Victor’s hands and placing them on the sides of his hips. He straightened his back, pushing his ass back to brush against Victor’s crotch.

 In the mirror, he could see how suggestive the position was, and it could’ve been the lighting or his imagination, but his searing blue eyes looked clouded and dark. He softly rubbed himself against his coach again, his thighs burning hot and stomach twisting. His sensitivity was only fuelled when cold, knobbly fingers pressed into his hips and another hand lifted the back of his shirt slightly. Victor gathered the loose material and pulled it back taut, pausing to look down at his work for a while.

 “I think one or two should be enough,” the older man muttered, “besides, we could always use a belt.”

 Humming, he pressed himself against Victor again, and swore he saw Victor’s eyes flutter shut for a few seconds when-

  _Holy shit._

 His butt bumped against something distinctly firm.

 Yuuri yelped and turned around, falling against the mirror, completely shaken from whatever mood he’d just gotten in. Victor just laughed and told him that he’d wait outside, and skipped away from the door.

After Yuuri managed to gather himself and buy the clothes, Victor found him again and latched onto him.

 As they waited for the elevator, Victor began to monologue about how he should invest in some tailor made stuff, or high end things, of if Yuuri really had to keep on shopping at Uniqlo, they should make him an ambassador or whatever. Inside his head, Yuuri screamed into the abyss. It probably wasn’t the thing he thought it was, maybe it was Victor’s wallet or phone or even his watch.

 But, because of who he, Yuuri Katsuki, was as a person, he reacted by falling onto a mirror. He was a professional athlete in a balance heavy sport who tripped over nothing but his own pervy thoughts. Victor sensed Yuuri’s distress and put a arm around his shoulder, but it only made him feel worse. He didn’t want this platonic side hug- he wanted to teleport back in time and call his past self out on his unbridled thirst. So much for calling his coach shameless.

 A crowd started to form at the mall lift, and when the lift ‘dinged’ open they were both shoved by the mass into the back of the lift- they were headed to the basement anyway. But what Yuuri was absolutely not relieved about was that now, he could feel Victor’s warm chest on the back of his head, and that they were in the same position as they were in the dressing room. A few more tourist aunties pushed their way into the lift shouting at each other to move.

But even as Yuuri hated crowds, he could barely be bothered to care. There it was again, that painful firmness poking up against the cleft of his ass. He felt something stirring in his stomach too- it probably wasn’t a big deal to the older man, but it made his own body feel like someone else’s.

“Sorry,” Victor grunted, voice low and searing in Yuuri’s ear. Victor’s cold hands moved down from Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri began to ghost his fingers over them. It’s not that they hadn’t held hands before, but up till then, Victor was always the one taking his. The proximity and the lift was an excuse to brush with them and feel their minute, silky details. He chewed on his lip, hoping the lift ride would never end. Entranced, Yuuri traced his palm lines, then rubbed his knuckles with an idle thumb, before reaching under Victor’s wrist and slowly, slowly threading his fingers between the spaces, but barely touching him. He held the touch there, slightly shivering at the intensity of finally, finally giving in to the contact he craved.

Moving himself ever so slightly to match the movement of his fingers, Yuuri felt it press harder and harder into his back. He could vaguely see Victor’s expression in the blurry reflection of the lift door- brows furrowed, lips bitten. God, if only people knew what was going on. _I’m the beautiful woman you’ve crossed. This is your punishment._

 

All too soon, they reached the basement.

 

When Yuuri stepped out and could smell fresh air again, all the shame of what he’d just done hit him like a freight train.

 

Victor continued talking about ten step Korean skincare routines as they made their way back, and Yuuri resolved that he needed to avoid the guy for three days straight once they got back home.  

 

[NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW] 

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

Yuuri

If this was a murder series the murderer wld’ve been found by now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this isnt too ooc lmao


	2. Chapter 2

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

Yuuri

Ive recorded 17 seperate instances of u sayign he asked for like

Boyfriend stuff already

If this was a murder series the murderer wld’ve been found by now

Im sure he kinda kinda likes u

Or he wants to do yknow, stuff 

[yuuri k]

I’m so embarrassed. （´＿｀;） 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

Cant be thaaaaat bad lel

what did u do! whatever it is u probably r exaggerating it in ur head

U dont wanna call me or anything? 

[yuuri k]

I’d rather fall into a ditch than say it out loud. Besides practice breaks dont go that long haha.

 [Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

Yesssss so hurry!!!

[yuuri k]

Sooo.  
Please. Don’t judge me.  
I tried to give him a boner by grinding my ass on him in a public space.  
Then I almost held his hand. 

 [Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

You did a WHAT  
YOU HELD HIS HAND AND THEN YOU DID WHAT 

[yuuri k]

The old bump and grind.

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

AA?  
AAAAA????  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
How was it was it hot  
Omg did you guys end up making out  
Jesus christ this is like irl KnS ngl

 

 

[yuuri k]

…  
Are you actually imagining _me_ having sex.

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

Ok tbh its not that difficult 2 do?  
You had ur little victor

 

[yuuri k]

ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!!  
CAN YOU NOT CALL IT THAT!!  
But you know it’s always been a bit different for me;

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

Ye i kno  
Its just that….  
Sex is very fluid!! And victor really seesm to like u so if in the end ur uncomfy with stuff  
Like just try it out  
Maybe it will help with getting in the mood for your programme????  
I think he will be very nice about it  
And wait didnt u tell me about that one time u actually thought about him and it was good?

 

[yuuri k]

WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT. THAT WAS EMBARRASSING.  
Okay you know  
I  uhm. Haha I feel a bad mood coming on.  
He probably doesnt even like me that way what am I doing tho its just a cultural difference and ugh  
...  
Shit  
Ahh fuck  
Fucking shit  
Good luck for practice ok I’ll text you later

 

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

Yuuri…………..  
If you need call me ok i’ll make sure to be around practice knocks off in 3 hours

* * *

 

Nerves filled Yuuri out like iron filings. He’d been standing outside of Victor’s door for forever.

 A good half an hour after he texted Phichit, he managed to make his way out from the laundry room. Mari stopped him on the way up to ask if he was alright, but thankfully avoided asking him for any details.

 He reached to knock on the door again, but couldn’t bring himself to make a noise.

 Then Victor slid the door open.

“Yuuri? Are you gonna come in or not?”

  _Ah. He sounds mad._

 Yuuri couldn’t even bring himself to be amused at Victor in nothing but a gold face mask and black briefs like he usually was, which made his coach squint at him even more. His tongue remained tied as he obediently followed Victor into his room. He watched as Victor swiftly removed his slimy mask and began to slap some other lotions into his skin. Victor still held a silent question in the air, but seemed to sense something was wrong. He put a dollop of cream into his hand and asked if Yuuri minded. Unable to say anything, he shook his head and waited for an instruction.

 Victor lifted his chin and began to work the cream into Yuuri’s cheeks, before rubbing at his temples- which helped him relax a little. He finished by pinching Yuuri’s nose, which earned a him a giggle.

 “Are you feeling better now? Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Victor prompted, gently leading him to sit on the bed.

 Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut again and drew in a big breath.

 “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Yuuri opened his eyes again to see Victor blink. Once, twice, before he felt his coach’s cold hands wrap around his and squeeze them.

 “You know, I’m alright if you want to hold hands,” he said, smiling softly, “you’re so cute, Yuuri.”

 And there, before he could stop himself, Yuuri lied.

 “No, no it’s not that! I just, uh, feel really bad for being so unenergetic today. You’ve come all the way here and I can’t even bring you around properly.”

 Well, it was only a half lie. He really did feel bad about not being the best tour guide, but he also hadn’t been back in such a long time. Though, training seemed to be more tiring for Victor most of the time- physically speaking, Yuuri did have a lot of energy reserves. It was more of his mental spoons that got chipped at, thinking about all the loopholes and complications of The Situation With Victor Nikiforov at hand.

 Victor paused for a while, frowned, then lit up again.

 “You can make it up to me!”

 “...how?”

 He flashed a devious smile.

 “...Let’s watch something exciting.”

 Yuuri’s stomach did a funny flip.

 “Uhm. Now? We should get to bed.”

 Victor nodded, whimpering a small ‘please’, and Yuuri bit his lip.

 “Okay then. What do you wanna watch?”

 His coach’s smile only grew wider. “Something that’ll get my heart racing and make up for all the fun we missed today.”

 An hour and a half later, Victor was shivering and clinging onto Yuuri for dear life, peering fearfully at the foot of the bed. Phichit did say that it was what he put on for people to watch when he was trying to hit on them, and this had certainly gotten Victor into his arms. 

“I could’ve gone my entire life without seeing that movie. Now I’m going to be so scared whenever I feel my neck hurting.”

 “It was exciting… and well, ghosts are only scary if you have a guilty conscience.” Yuuri tapped his forehead for emphasis.

 Victor pouted. “That didn’t help at all! Now I can’t sleep, and we still have to go to training.”

 “...well, you did ask for something that would get your heart racing.”

 “Oh my god, Yuuri. ” Victor whined, nuzzling into his neck, before pointedly staring into the distance.

 Now Yuuri’s heart was racing, and he could tell that Victor could feel it. And he wasn’t that thick- he knew what Victor had meant, to pick out something _raunchy_ , but Yuuri was confused and scared as to where they would’ve gone with that. Perhaps they wouldn’t have gone with anything at all, or it was some sort of weird ‘exploring Eros’. Since they managed to avoid talking about _sex_ that night, he didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere. Yuuri felt Victor’s arm around his waist, his other hand resting casually on his thigh. He wriggled in closer and softly tangled his legs with the other man’s, feeling little coarse hairs scratch slightly against his. Steadying his breathing so he wouldn’t feel so lightheaded, he rested his head on Victor’s in return.

 “I can stay here if you want.”

 He smiled and nodded, and Yuuri felt warmth bloom in his chest.

 That night, they almost fall asleep together, Victor firmly under the covers while Yuuri nodded off using his arm as a pillow.

But halfway during the night, they both woke up, one after the other. Yuuri felt empty and wanting- and went down to eat some celery or cucumber, whatever could get his nagging snacking urges out of the way. Then he heard Victor’s large footsteps come up behind him to pour some water. Yuuri was just about to bite down on his cucumber when he glanced over to his coach. The man had the decency to throw on some clothes before coming down at least, but god, why did it have to be Yuuri’s old workout clothes? A plain white shirt and basketball shorts never looked so good on someone. His ash blonde hair was tousled and sleep ridden too, and the warm light of the kitchen surrounded him like a halo.

 Then, it dawned on Yuuri that this feeling- this, was arousal.

 In the surreal and warm light of the kitchen, his head was still fuzzy with sleep. Victor casted a glance at him, probably to make sure he wasn’t eating anything he wasn’t supposed to. But that glance lingered, and slowly began to rake up and down him. A hot flush of want washes over him again, and he gives up pretending he doesn’t want so much more.

 “Victor, can I?”

Wordlessly, silently, the blessed, glowing image leans back against the countertop. Yuuri drops to his knees on the cold hard kitchen floor, and whimpers Victor’s name before his cold fingers slide against his cheek and-

 His eyes flutter open to a blue pair laced with concern. He was back in Victor’s room, bathroom lights glaring at him from behind the man’s silhouette.

Yuuri  died a little inside.

 “I’m going back to my room to sleep.”

 Victor rasped, “Wait, Yuuri-”

 But Yuuri had already scrambled out and into the dark hallway. 

* * *

 

“Why are you here so late? Don’t you have training tomorrow?”  Minako drawled.

 Victor was caught off-guard by the question.

 “Oh, just needed to walk around town, decided to stop by here for a drink. The seaside is quite beautiful at night!”

 “The inn is a very beautiful place to stay too,” she adds, “you know that better than anyone.”

 Victor reads through the statement.

 “Some nights, it’s difficult to concentrate on sleeping. After  a short walk, it is easier to rest.”

 Minako narrows her eyes at him, trying to piece together the right words behind what she had to say.

* * *

  
[NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW] 

[yuuri k]  
Phichit. He called me /bro/.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends, thank you for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter!! we will get to the proper Porn soon I promise /) v (\


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the movie victor and yuuri were watching in the last chapter is a Thai horror called Shutter!
> 
> Also this chapter feels a bit shorter... hmm. but the juicy bits arrive... soon,,,,

“Why are you here so late? Don’t you have training tomorrow?”  Minako drawled.  


Victor was caught off-guard by the question.  


“Oh, just needed to walk around town, decided to stop by here for a drink. The seaside is quite beautiful at night!”  


“The inn is a very beautiful place to stay too,” she adds, “you know that better than anyone.”  


Victor reads through the statement.  


“Some nights, it’s difficult to concentrate on sleeping. After  a short walk, it is easier to rest.”  


Minako narrows her eyes at him, trying to piece together the right words behind what she had to say.  


“Then, may I suggest something that doesn’t come on too strong? Yuuri has always admired you, and he’ll probably do anything you’ll say, so don’t make use of that authority to take advantage of him.”  


Victor musters up every ounce of sincerity in his body, before sighing into a freshly poured cup of peach wine.

 

“I won’t.”

 

“If he does want you that way, eventually, he’ll work to get what he wants.”

* * *

[yuuri k]

Phichit.

Phichit.

Oi.

Phichit.

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

YES HELLO WHATS UP

 

[yuuri k]

Victor is gonna kill me.

):

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

Yuuri fighting!!!!

Ok but if hes making you uncomfortable give me his number i can give him a Talk

[yuuri k]

He is making me uncomfortable but

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

WHAT OK IM GONNA FUCKIN SLIDE OVER HIS THROAT WITH MY SKATES WHAT HE DO

 

[yuuri k]

You know, if you murder my coach I can’t compete this season so… I see what you’re doing there, sweetheart.

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

Shit i got caught

Lmao jkjk

No really, what he do tho

 

[yuuri k]

It’s more of cause...

He’s suddenly not /doing/ anything, and he’s started clapping my shoulder and asking me about my exes, and specifically, my ex girlfriends.

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

Oh……..

Well we all kno how dem exes went down

So u think hes lost interest

?

[yuuri k]

Phichit. He called me /bro/.

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

….

……….

……….MLEJ:adlsl;jlk;adfkja;rlkgk;’l

Y i k e s  

I cringed so hard i finally got rid of that kink in my back

 

[yuuri k]

We both winced and I told him not to do that anymore.

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

So how

 

[yuuri k]

Well I guess I just have to deal with it.. I really shouldn’t have expected anything anyway. He can sleep with whoever he wants lmao it’s not like he’s out of choices.

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

I guess…

But if u feel rly antsy around him and

U need to release yknow, tension

Mebbe having some toys wld help?

I mean i can help u order if ur embarrassed

 

[yuuri k]

You could help send the one I left in Detroit over right…

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]

I kno we r gud friends but

Do u think i would bring ur buttplug back to thailand w me

 

[yuuri k]

Oh yeah. That would be kind of weird.

Hm.

Do you have any discount codes?

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri had forgotten to delete his internet browser history, and the phrases ‘how to relieve too much sexual tension’, and ‘basic dildos for men’ punched him in the eyes as soon as opened up google. Victor dropped the laptop like hot coal and let it sit on the bed, trying his best not to crawl over and peel it open to confirm what he saw.

At that point, it honestly shouldn’t have been surprising. He knew Yuuri didn’t bother about whether he liked men or women, that Yuuri was a modern man in a modern world who probably _experimented_ on himself in his own time, and that there were some things he wouldn’t just outright say to Victor. And as much as Yuuri guarded his sweet, vanilla image, Victor (and much of the skating community) knew that to be Very Untrue. He hated to admit it, but the fizzy, drunken memory of Yuuri all pressed up against him blew all the porn in the world out of the water for him.

And he had fantasies on top of that, at the most inappropriate times- whether it was in a dressing room, a lift, during a horror movie or, horrifyingly enough, in the hot springs, just Yuuri’s innocent touches had given him chubs. Immediately after Yuuri would leave the area he had to splash a bucket of cold water on his crotch. He felt like a teenager again, like that man had way too much power over him, and he did- Victor was a world class athlete, someone that kids looked up to in their after school training sessions. He hears about coaches who would tell those kids, “if you want to be as good as Victor, you have to be as self- disciplined as him”- and it was true, he had always had that control over himself, even if he didn’t follow instructions sometimes (‘sometimes’).

One of those kids grew up to be Yuuri Katsuki. That tempting, soft, complicated man; his fan, student, host, friend and _crush_.

Because of the thin walls of the inn, he’d held off from touching himself out of respect for his hosts and other guests, and he especially didn’t want Yuuri to be uncomfortable accidentally hearing him. After all, when he first arrived, his advances seemed unwelcome- which was did hurt and confuse him a little, but people changed their minds and he would’ve hated it if Yuuri felt that he owed Victor sex. However, things had seemed to change within the last week, everything from what he said in the hot springs, to how close he had been in the store and agreeing to cuddle up that day after practice. On the other hand, every time Yuuri showed a sign of interest, he seemed to take two steps back.

But now, the image of the man’s scrunched up, heavy breathing, squirming figure, fitting something slowly into him burrowed itself into his imagination. He took out his hard cock and bit into a pillow as he wrapped his hand around himself through the pillow, so it felt like he was humping something other than himself. After so long of holding off, the friction felt way hot and intense, only amplified by his fantasy. He thought about Yuuri thinking about _him and only him_ as he fucked himself into the sheets, and then limping over to his bedroom to suck him off and asking Victor to help finish him off and he’d get on top of him like he did before and, ah-

Yuuri, he reminds himself, his _student_ (‘student’), was just… too much.

Victor Nikiforov was a fool whose heart and penis throbbed very hard, but that night, one of those problems was taken care of for sure.

His erection was done for when Hiroko knocked on his door asking him if he wanted some extra dumplings, interrupting him as he was on the verge of climax- while humping a pillow he was imagining to be _her son_.

* * *

 

 

Practice for the past two days, was, at least physically, no more brutal than usual. But now, Victor didn’t even touch him at all, barely tried to bug him about his personal life, and even Makkachin seemed confused at the lack of skinship. Yuuri really wasn’t the type to do so, but he’d gone out of his way to initiate a few hugs and jabs.  But perhaps he was just… seeking release, and maybe he didn’t really, really want Victor to touch him that much. (He did, and it ate away at him.) So finally, he had the courage to pick out stuff and use Phichit’s codes to get himself some sex toys, which might’ve gone smoothly... if Victor hadn’t intercepted the package first.

“Ah, a package for you, Yuuri,” Victor smiled, unreadable as ever.

Yuuri snatched the package from the older man, and horrifyingly enough, the contents clacked together and rolled around. He felt seven generations of his ancestors kinkshaming him.

_Keep it together._

He forced himself to smile. “Just some, uh, tech stuff. I’ll be testing them out a bit in my own room.”

“You need any help?”

Yuuri gulped.

“No! No it’s fine. It’s a, uh, personal thing anyway, I wouldn’t wanna bother you.”

Victor leaned in closer, and Yuuri clutched onto his package for dear life. He felt a thumb rub across his cheek gently, and something fluttered terribly in his chest.

“Nothing about you bothers me, Yuuri. If you need any help, let me know.”

They locked eyes for a second, and Victor turned to leave for his own room. Yuuri remembers, this could be the only time in his life he can have Victor this close- close enough to touch, fall in love and in bed with.

Heart hammering in his throat, he says, “Alright. Could we use your room?”

Victor immediately whips around,and whatever seductive smirk he had put on for him earlier gave way to his impression of a very pleased puppy.

“We? Together?”

“T-Together.”

They tiptoed into the room, making sure that none of Yuuri’s relatives were nearby, before perching themselves on the bed. At first, they both froze, neither of them willing to make a move.

Then, Yuuri ripped open the box with jittery fingers, saving all the bubble wrap for later popping purposes. Victor leaned on his shoulder, breath tickling his neck.

He takes out the toy- a simple, pretty dildo with a purple-violet gradient and a good base. There was also a discount for cleaning materials, so he got a bit of those too, which he read several detailed guides on how to use. He laid them on the bed behind him like weapons of shame. Victor casually took them for examination while Yuuri slowly felt his life force wither away.

“Your first dildo matches one of my costumes.”

“Oh. So you did see that.”

“What, your google searches?”

Silence. Yuuri flopped down to his side of the bed, dead. At first, he thought his plan was brilliant, but right now, it sounded like the worst fucking idea in the world. ‘Let him know you might want to have sex, but discreetly, so leave your internet browser history open for that special someone to see!’

“...You did that on purpose?”

But Victor looked surprised, like he’d been caught, and Yuuri thinks surprise always looks good on Victor, especially if it’s because of him.

 “Yes I did. I wanted you to notice.”

 “What did you want me to do when I noticed?” Victor’s smirk grows, “asking to open these in my room, together, letting me see all that. If you don’t give me clear instructions I’m gonna assume you just wanted to show these off to me~!”

 Yuuri realized this was his last chance to salvage the situation and get back to where they were before- awkward, good friends and colleagues. But then, he well, he decided to fuck that chance over.

“I-I was wondering if you wanted to have sex with me, or… Um, at least just help me out with these today.”

 Victor’s eyes widened for a moment, and every worst possible situation clouded Yuuri’s head for a heart stopping three seconds.

 “Oh. Oh! Yes. Yes, I would love to have sex with you!” Victor exclaimed.

 Yuuri felt a heady relief rush through every nerve in his body.

“I don’t have any condoms though so we’ll have to use other things. I’ll be gentle, I promise... But then, since you've seduced me, I expect no excuses against finding your eros now.

“I mean,” Yuuri cleared his throat, “my only other time was really awkward and didn’t feel very nice, so I really wish it didn’t count. Erotic doesn’t even come to mind when I think about it, so I couldn’t draw from that experience.”

Victor sighed and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He took Yuuri’s hands and rubbed little circles into his palm lines, affection cresting in his chest. He was absolutely determined to make sure this beautiful ( _intelligent, sweet, interesting!_ ) man could enjoy himself, or at least be comfortable and have fun with everything they were doing.

And he was really, really excited to let Yuuri take the lead.

“So come and get me,” he challenged, “do anything you want.” He pulled back to admire the spark in Yuuri’s eye. Victor knew how much power the younger skater had over him, and that at this rate, he was going to be a dead man, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

So, Yuuri leaned in and kissed a bit of Victor’s neck, and then bit a bit of his ear, just like in the movies.

“I wanted to, at least,” he says, punctuating everything with a tiny kiss, “be able to kiss you and touch you. And I wanted to remember it for the rest of my life.”

He feels Victor shiver against his words, and he’s the one suprised now.

“Oh Yuuri, we could do so, so much more, if you let me.”

“You’ll ruin me for anyone else,” Yuuri sighs, and though the edges of his thoughts danced around the fact that he couldn’t have Victor forever, he managed to put them aside for the moment, and melt into the tangle of warm limbs and soft kisses.

Yuuri gently slipped out of the cuddle and off the bed, and Victor protested until Yuuri brought out towels and some old clothing from the back of the closet. A lot of his old clothes from back before he moved to Detroit were stored in Victor’s room, stuff he’d been too lazy to move back to his own. He really, really wanted to see Victor in them- something his younger self always dreamed about but never would’ve thought could happen. He smiled and told Victor he was going to clean up a bit before he showered.

“You can come join me in about 15 to 20 minutes? I’m gonna clean up first.” he smiled, before throwing in the subtlest wink he could manage. He tried to say it such that if Victor didn’t join him, he could pass it off as a joke, but it was also a suggestion.

As soon as Yuuri closed the door behind him, Victor pumped his fist, threw himself onto the pillows and tried to muffle his excited squealing.

* * *

 

[NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW]

 

[chris.gc]

Whatta fuck

You bluetick me for a month and this is the first thing I see from you???

 

 

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy seeing all of us suffer. 
> 
> Hrghh man ive been so used to writing dialogue for school that half of this is probably speech orz. eh, idk if script fics are a thing or not, but I remember they used to be super popular back in the dayz of FF.net
> 
> also pls talk 2 me and comment im lonely and this community is so fun to talk to


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet! Enjoy my friendos <3

[Viciforov]  
HE WINKED HE WINKED HE WIKNED HE WINKED AT ME!

Ooooh 100% good shit GOOD SHIT good shit very good! 

[chris.gc]  
Whatta fuck 

You bluetick me for a month and this is the first thing I see from you???

I see youve made progress though! 

[Viciforov]  
I am v busy pursuing my career as a coach! Do not take it 2 <3 

N yes, we r setting d wedding date very soon. 

[chris.gc]  
Puta slow down 

[Viciforov]  
I  am feeling like such a hypebeast right now! I just can not contain myself. BRB trying not 2 let him hear mi screaming in2 d pillow. 

[chris.gc]  
i dont think thats what a hypebeast is, but im sure he wants to hear you screaming into the pillow! :P :P :P

* * *

 

 

Victor waited for what felt like an eternity, when finally, the alarm for 15 minutes went off. He climbed off the bed and waited for a few seconds before knocking on the door of the bathroom. 

“Yuuri~? Can I come in?” 

“Mmhm!” 

Stepping into the steamy room, he made a show of taking his shirt and boxers off, even if Yuuri probably couldn’t see anything. 

Which was, really, a pity. 

Because Yuuri- he looked very very good. The water made his skin glisten and it highlighted every muscle and curve on his body. He was unfairly angelic even with his hair wet, something Victor felt like he never managed himself. He pushed aside the glass slide door and joined him under the water. Yuuri slid fingers through his own hair and then looped his arms around Victor’s neck. 

“So are  _ you _ sure about this? Having sex.”  

Victor nodded and pinched his cheek.

“I’m only surer on the ice.”

Yuuri heaved a sigh of relief and laughed, a sweet tinkle in the rush of the shower. Then he took some soap and began to slowly rub his hands all over Victor’s chest and down his back, as if trying to memorize every marking and detail by touch- his moles, his scars and vaccination marks. The slick, light touches made his stomach twist in anticipation.  

The younger man probably didn’t mean to tease at first, but he seemed to learn what was getting Victor worked up pretty fast. For a moment he pauses, probably unsure of what to do next, then he pressed the length of his body flush against Victor’s, and guided Victor’s hands down to his ass. 

“Touch.” He whispered. 

Victor rolled circles into the flesh of Yuuri’s  back and thighs as their bodies slid together in a delicious, slippery friction. But it was when he leaned Yuuri back against the cold, cold glass of the bathroom door and began to rub harder, tighter circles into his hips, that earned him a loud, shaky keening noise that made his cock jump. He pulled back to appreciate Yuuri’s expression for a bit- the flushed cheeks, bitten lip and a dazed sparkle in his gaze, and decided they just had to kiss again, and again and again. He could’ve gone on with sweet, drowsy kisses in the shower forever, but Yuuri had other plans. He reached behind Victor, turned the shower pressure lower,  and without warning, dropped to his knees on the wet bathroom tiles.

“Can I put this in my mouth?”

Victor has had many blowjob offers in his life, sometimes from rude fans on twitter who jokingly dm-ed  things like ‘CHOKE ME WITH YOUR MEAT SAUSAGE ICE DADDY’. And generally, good friends helped suck each other off during the season when everyone was too busy (right?). But this, this was simultaneously the hottest and most awkward offer he’s had in his life. He nodded and cupped Yuuri’s ( _ soft, soft!! _ ) cheek as he leaned forward to lick a hot stripe down his hard length. The sensation almost made him jolt forward- he was surprised by how much he was feeling, but it made sense- after all, he’d been pining for the guy for months and he’d deprived himself of this pleasure for so long. 

Yuuri then quickly moved along to tease the tip of his cock,  looking up every few seconds to see if he was doing alright, but honestly, anything Yuuri did felt so good, and Victor wanted to spoil him senseless.

But Yuuri was far antsier than his gentle ministrations betrayed. And he was so aroused. On his knees, staring at the most handsome man he’s ever known with something hot, heavy and foreign in his mouth, he felt so turned on it had taken him out of his logical, thinking head. He took Victor deeper and deeper and to his surprise, it didn’t take long to get accustomed to it. Victor was cursing in Russian now, and it made him moan around the other man’s cock. It was too hot, and he was greedy for more, so he slid it deeper and deeper down, till it touched his throat, and though the choking feeling was starting to get stronger, he just needed to draw out the gorgeous noises Victor was making. It was beyond freeing to give in to how lewd everything was, and Yuuri’s hand found it’s way to his own erection for some relief. 

Victor swore he was going to lose it right then, as he saw Yuuri touching himself with Victor’s length poking through his cheek. He let out a breath, kept that image in his mind’s eye, before gently pulling Yuuri away from his crotch. Yuuri let out a confused, disappointed whine.

“N-Not good?”

“Wonderful. But I don’t want to cum so soon. It’s so close to something I’ve thought of before.”

Yuuri felt a hot flush fill his body at the thought of Victor fantasizing about him- and it made him feel absolutely irresistible, even more so when he comprehended the position he was sitting in. He was kneeling before Victor Nikiforov with his hard cock in his hand, and he was looking at him with a desperate hunger. Yuuri pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Victor’s twitching member before he gently climbed up from the wet bathroom floor and rinsed off again with the older man. They tried their best not to get distracted, or they’d never leave the shower.

After they climbed out and Victor pressed up against Yuuri to dry his hair, Yuuri giggled at the sensation of Victor jabbing the small of his back.

“Will we really need clothes at this rate, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded vigorously, “I, uh, really wanted to see you in these.”

“Your old clothes?” Victor smirked, “I would love to know more.”

Then, they got dressed. Pulling the shirt over his hair had messed it up even more than he did after towel drying it, but Victor made it look absolutely adorable.

He strode over to the bed, hair bouncing, before swinging himself onto it and posing in the most ridiculous, over-the-top, ‘come to daddy’ manner, biting his lip, spreading his legs and his arms over the pillows. And Yuuri, being the sucker he was, he bought it, and felt his knees buckle a little seeing Victor in such a position.

It reminded him of old photoshoots he was too embarrassed to admit he fantasized about, and the fact that it was Victor, flesh and blood, in his clothes, using his soap, in his old bed, made his stomach flip with anticipation. And Victor looked way too good as well; the thin cotton shirt hugged every little detail of him, the boxers stretched around his muscular thighs and left nothing to the imagination, while his erection strained through the material and peeked out the top of the waistband.

He seemed so confident, sexy and experienced, and Yuuri began to feel his nerves creep up on him. He stood at the foot of the bed, tried not to ogle too hard and looked down at his feet. An irrational thought of him being suddenly unappealing in his ratty old clothes jabbed at him, but then Victor began to whine about how cold he was, and those small bundles of fear were washed out with an overwhelming sense of affection.

Yuuri climbed on top of Victor, straddling his thighs, taking his time to admire the man under him. He had to fight the urge to giggle into the sheets, too giddy  that this was actually happening. Taking his time, he traced touches over Victor’s cheek, down his neck, between his chest and stopped right at his waistband. Victor pouted in protest, but he really was enjoying the excited glow of the smile Yuuri couldn’t stop wearing. 

“You know,” he sighed, “I used to spend so much money on posters of you.”

“Well do you enjoy the view? Because I sure do.” and because Victor made terrible quips in any situation, he punctuated the end of that by pushing his hardness up against Yuuri’s butt again. Yuuri would have time to coo about how he loved the little marks and spots that didn’t show up in photoshopped pictures, but the room was getting too hot and they really wanted to get started.

He climbed over to get the lube from the box and the toy, then pulled down his pants to prepare himself. 

“Wait, Yuuri, turn around,” Victor interjected, “I wanna see.”

They positioned themselves such that Yuuri’s ass was in Victor’s face, and Yuuri balanced himself by kneeling and leaning forward by Victor’s waist. His face burned at how lewd the position was, and how intently Victor stared at him. Cold hands pried apart his cheeks and a thumb brushed over his hole- which he felt flutter and squeeze.

He took a breath, trying to relax himself away from clenching, and began to prepare himself, all while Victor watched, enraptured.

“Do you think about me and touch yourself, Yuuri?”

An irrational flicker of guilt passes through his mind, but then he threw the hottest glance he could muster over his shoulder and nodded vigorously. Victor surged forward and pressed an almost-chaste kiss to the base of his back, before leaning back down to touch himself through the thin fabric.

Yuuri began to feel the weight of his influence on Victor, and pushed in two fingers slowly, slowly, just so he could feel Victor squirm beneath him- but it didn’t feel quite right yet. He took the bottle of lube and squeezed a bit of it directly onto himself, just to show Victor how  ready he was to get filled up. A glistening trail dripped down his thigh, crude and enticing. 

Victor kissed the firm flesh of his ass again, before slapping it lightly and giving it a small bite. It made Yuuri mewl so loudly that his arms lost their balance. Victor was sure that he’d never been this turned on in his life since his first time in the sack.

Yuuri was amazing- so, so sexy and fuckable, and Victor wanted Yuuri to know that. He whispered praises as Yuuri prepared himself even more, before Yuuri invited him to help out instead.

He calculated his next action as Victor warmed up more lube between his fingers, asking himself what could get Victor even more worked up. He wanted Victor’s cock in him so badly, but the older man wanted to play it safe, and frankly he didn’t know how he would take emotionally to being fucked by someone he’s chased after for years- maybe he’d cry, and he didn’t want to risk ruining the mood.

Perhaps, just telling VIctor was enough teasing for today, and he was halfway through forming what to say in his head when his thoughts were cut off by Victor’s knobbly, long, thick fingers pushing into him. He let out a groan as he felt himself stretching around the intrusion, and tried to relax- he was going to fit in something much bigger than that soon.

“You’re burning inside, Yuuri, and so tight,” Victor whispered hotly, “I wouldn’t last.”

Yuuri shivered. He wanted Victor to lose himself to him, to feel the damp burn after he came in his ass, but he’d have to wait. In between his lust-induced plotting and enjoying the bumpy grooves of Victor’s beautiful fingers stretching and fiddling with him, he made the most vulgar little noises he could manage.

Victor groaned, and gently slapped his ass again- not to cause him pain, but as a little warning.  

“So dirty.”

Yuuri almost laughs, a punched-out, breathy sound in between the noises he’d come to regret in the morning. He motioned towards the toy laid out beside them on the bed- he was more than ready, they were beyond horny, and the heat was getting to be too much.

But before that, Yuuri had to take it even further.

“Victor, wait a minute, come up here.”

Victor propped himself up and leaned over to hear what he had to say- and he was greeted by a beatific smile too pure for the situation. Some sinewy, dangerous creature had awoken in Yuuri, and he only had himself to blame.

“Victor. You’ll help me out, right? Even if my request is a little…”

“Anything, I’ll do anything.” 

They paused for a few seconds, a tense thought settling between them, and then it broke.

“I’m gonna use this on myself now,” his tone was sweet, almost shy, but what followed was, “and I’m gonna pretend it’s you. So I want you to put it in and-”

“ _ Wow _ , Yuuri-”

“I want to see you touch yourself for me.” 

Victor surged forward, almost knocking Yuuri over from his position, and kissed him hard, breathless. Something bloomed in his chest at the thought of the withdrawn man bringing out such a confident, self-assured, sexy side of himself.  Then, Victor pushed the slicked up dildo into Yuuri, who took it slowly, gasping prettily while trying not to clench. The visual of the purple toy disappearing into his hot, welcoming entrance was unforgettable, on top of the fact that this was supposed to be Victor’s proxy.

Yuuri’s thighs shook with the feeling of fullness, but he soon got accustomed to it and repositioned himself such that Victor was above him, and they could see each other’s faces. He spread his legs, leaned back a little and began to pleasure himself. He watched as Victor pulled out his cock, which sprung out from his tight cotton shorts. He’d already begun to leak  dark patch where the head was.  

He thought about how the man above him would fuck into him- with steady, shallow thrusts until he was sure Yuuri could take it, and then he’d plunge in deep. He never allowed himself to explore those desires fully, burying those sinful fantasies deep under layers of embarrassment and rational excuses. But laid out in front of the only man he’s wanted so much in his life, he let go, and enjoyed the pull, the stretch and the beautiful sight before him.

Yuuri wondered if his sex face was as pretty- Victor had a flush that ran down to his neck, and his breath shuddered every time he ran a thumb over his own cock. His length was as veiny as his hands, which curved deliciously upwards to his stomach. It glistened with so much precum that it stained his old shirt.

The sight made him quicken his pace, thrusting even harder and deeper, until he pressed in at an angle and he hit a spot that made his eyes water. The breath cleared out of his lungs as a moan ripped itself from his throat. It was so pleasurable that it was painful, and he chased the high again and again, watching as Victor’s grip around his own member tighten and quicken. The sound of skin slapping on skin was the only thing that assured him that this was reality. 

“You want me to fuck you like this?” he gasped into Yuuri’s ear,  and Yuuri let out a stream of unintelligible words, too far gone to make a proper sentence. Victor cursed prettily, and said something he probably didn’t want Yuuri to understand, but hearing Victor speak in Russian made him even needier.

The fantasy of Yuuri pounding a dildo into himself was more than enough to get Victor off, but having fantasy made flesh in between his legs and trying to keep up with Yuuri’s pace was a master exercise in control. He felt his orgasm creeping up on him steadily, even if he desperately wanted to finish together with the younger man. He grabbed Yuuri’s member as well, and began stroking him- combined with the stimulation from the dildo, it reduced his moaning to a bunch of silent shouts he stifled with his wrist.

Still, it wasn’t enough for Victor to catch up with Yuuri. The tension that had wound up in his balls was about to snap. “Oh my god babe, I’m gonna come, I need tissue,” he gasped, begging for direction.

Yuuri just smiled and shook his head, and with a breathy voice, demanded, “I want you to come on me, I want you all over me, please Victor-”

And Victor heeded his request, a peak of pleasure hitting him like a truck as his orgasm rippled through his body. He came and came, over Yuuris’ thighs, cock and bare stomach, and it even got onto the shirt that he’d pushed all the way up to his chest. It twitched and spurted a little more. 

When Yuuri felt the hot fluid splash onto him, and he knew he was close too. He quickened his pace, while Victor began to stroke him tight and rapidly. His stomach clenched, and then he came with a shout, senses rocketing into a white, hot abyss of pleasure. He spilled all over Victor’s hand and onto the sheets, while Victor’s other arm kept him close, anchored. 

They shuddered together, silent in riding out the heady post orgasm waves. Yuuri pulled the dildo out of him, which had begun to dry up. The both of them had made a mess of themselves- Even Victor’s shirt had gotten some suspicious splotches onto them. He inspected the situation, sighed, and then burst out laughing. 

“I don’t know whether you’re laughing at me, it’s making me nervous,” Victor blanched, watching his beloved lil’ katsudon shaking with laughter in his cum-stained shirt. 

Yuuri wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye, and he leaned forward into Victor’s shoulder, trying to muffle the last of his giggles.

“… I’m never gonna wash these shirts again.”

Victor made a horrified dying noise and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders. “You can’t be serious, can you?”

Yuuri wheezed, “It’s just,” he breathed, “that you’ve autographed them so well and I-”

Victor groaned and wondered, for all that Yuuri cringed at his own puns, he was _ so lame  _ himself. He kissed Yuuri’s forehead and they went into the shower  _ again _ to clean up.

* * *

 

“So. If you don’t mind telling me…” 

Yuuri blinked cutely at Victor.

“Why’d you ask me to wear your old clothes? You knew we were gonna get them off.”

After everything they’d done that evening together, it still made him so flustered, but Yuuri knew that Victor would probably bring it up again and a more inappropriate time. He admitted it was because he always thought about Victor showing up as an exchange student in any of his schools and staying over at his house when he was younger. Also that Victor really just looked good in anything, but especially when he looked so  _ domestic _ .

Yuuri stuttered, “K-Kinda like a… y’know?”

“Y’know? What? Your hot one night stand? Your lover?” and there, the most evil smirk found it’s home on Victor’s pretty lips, “ _ Or your boyyyfrieendd~ _ ?”

Yuuri flushed a shade of red that pantone hadn’t yet recorded and dived into the sheets.  Victor Nikiforov was teasing him for thinking embarrassing teenage crush thoughts about Victor Nikiforov. He’d been a dumbass all along and this was where it ended for them.

Victor followed him and attacked him with tickles and neck kisses. “Look at you, you’re so embarrassed, it’s adorable!”

And it was beyond adorable that Yuuri had accidentally admitted to a crush on him. Victor had to husband this man. He _ had  _ to. He pried Yuuri’s hands away from his face, and kissed him firmly on the lips, before burying himself into Yuuri’s chest and growling out of cute aggression. Yuuri’s leg tangled around his, and soon the playful touches became dirty. Till now, seeing Victor in person so close still made his breath catch, and he shivered under the attention. He couldn’t help it- Victor was unusually good looking.

Victor’s free hand found it’s way to his thigh again, and to other more sensitive regions. He was just starting to get hard again.

He cupped it, and began to trace his thumb over the growing erection. “Looks like someone’s up ready to go again,” he purred, “there’s lots more things we should try.”   

“In all honesty, we should _really_ go to bed…but,” Yuuri murmured, "the nearest convenience store is just right down the street from the inn.”

A twinkle sparked in Victor’s eyes, and he nodded aggressively at the suggestion.  Yuuri bit his lip, grabbed his wallet off the bedside counter, and quietly ran over to the door-

Only to find his sister outside, cross and arms akimbo.

She slapped a box of condoms into his hand. “Here are mine, they’re not expired, you can check the date.”

Yuuri’s soul left the living dimension.

“What, do you think I can’t hear you guys? Mom told me to ask you to keep it down, I told her you were playing video games.”

_ Video games.  _ There weren’t even any consoles in the house. Yuuri hadn’t even charged his 3DS.

She muttered something along the lines of ‘thank goodness that kid is gone’, leaving Yuuri and Victor to stew in their embarrassment.  
  


* * *

 

 

 

[chris.gc]  
Victor just texted me after like. Months of blueticking me. I think they’re finally sleeping together. 

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]  
55555555555

FUCKING FINALLY

I called it

WE CALLED IT

imsoO happy omg 

 

[chris.gc]  
Do you think they know we’re friends? 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]  
No but oh god it was like

Torture 

Like yuuri was like ‘ohhh but he doesnt like me’ but like BITCH HE DO 

 

[chris.gc]  
And just, knowing without being able to do anything.   


SO. IRRITATING. 

 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]  
Right!!!!  
  
Im so happy

They’ve gotten together

So fin! 

[chris.gc]  
Now, let’s start planning the wedding. 

[Phichit (๑ゝڡ◕๑)]  
...........

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS A RIDE. i also want them to ride each other. HAHA. this is it guys, my 10k word ticket to hell. Leave a comment, lmk if you enjoyed it! I will probably write more along this whole Katsuki Yuuri Is A Tease line, I love it so much. I'm also thinking of other AUs so do pop by to read them if you can~ your comments on every chapter have been so sweet and I just hope you guys are going alright with life, wherever you are. And if your life is not alright now, hang in there I believe in you <3


End file.
